Handling the Power
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: The Super Power. That was supposed to kill off the Nilock and save mankind, but..."They're hurting themselves because they don't have it..."


Handling the Power

Author Note: Hey! I know, it's been FOREVER since I posted under here! Super Sentai is my love now…sowwy! But I will keep on doing this, just…not as much. :P Enjoy the first one shot for the VERY EPIC SUPER Samurai! :D

_XXXXXX _

"Uh…" Emily groaned as she sat on a chair in the meeting room, feeling every muscle in her body ache and groan in protest.

Sealing away those GAP not only took symbol power, but her energy, too. She was ready to curl and up and pass out until Christmas. Of course she couldn't, but surely a little nap wouldn't hurt…

XXXXXX

Jayden walked in to be greeted with the youngest member passed out on her chair, which was amusing. He knew how much symbol power took out of them, and for all the work she'd done…this was perfectly understandable.

"Reminds me of a little boy…" Mentor's voice was next to him, and he smirked a bit.

"Well…" he was embarrassed now, considering he'd done same many times, "you just don't understand how much energy it requires."

He could of swore he saw sadness flash in the old man's eyes for just a moment, but dismissed it. After all, he was practically his son figure. Surely if it was anything to put them at risk he'd tell him…

"Are you two just going to stand there or get her to bed?" the Green Samurai rolled his eyes, walking between the two and scooping her up into his arms.

"I'll leave that one to you, buddy," the Red Samurai chuckled, patting his shoulder as he headed for the training dojo, "good luck." He left a very confused, flustered Mike behind him.

XXXXXX

"Uh…" Mia was getting sidetracked during training, which was very unusual for her. Kevin was the first to notice and lowered his katana stick.

"What's wrong?" he'd noticed how she taken on those Moogers alone earlier, but when they morphed, he'd thought she was alright.

"Nothing," she shook her head, and he noticed how she let go of her ponytail end as she spoke.

"Let me see…" he took the end and noticed how it was burnt and frizzled on the end, "this is bothering you?" He'd heard how girls cared about their hair…could this be because of how her hair had caught on fire earlier?

"It shouldn't…" she shook her head dismissvley, but he wasn't buying it, "I mean, it's just hair…"

"Well…" this felt so awkward for the male. She was right, it was just hair. But…it meant a lot to her, so he was concerned.

"Don't worry about it," she took his hand, lowering it and tossing the ponytail behind her back, "let's train."

She lifted up the katana stick, getting into stance, but he blocked the shot quickly, pushing down so they could lock eyes.

"It's more beautiful like that," he spoke before lifting the weight off, "hiya!"

She dodged the swing and quickly got him into a lock, grinning, "Thanks, Kev. Hiya!"

XXXXXX

"Your strength is improving a lot," the Red Samurai commented as he clashed swords with the Gold one, "I can see you've been practicing."

"Fishing helps arm muscles," the Mexican ducked, kicking out and catching his friend's ankle, "you should use it."

"I'll stick to my old methods, thank you," the brown-haired male jerked out his leg, sending the other crashing, "besides, you need to work on leg power."

"Message received…" the younger boy mumbled from the dirt, boosting himself up, "so, what's it like? Being a _Super _Samurai?"

"It feels…" the surge of power he got…it was so indescribable, "powerful?" He shrugged, putting the water bottle to his lips and taking a seat on the bench they'd set up outside where they were practicing.

"I knew I could do it!" Antonio grinned like crazy, swigging his power drink, "I mean, I'm exhausted, but…" He was paused by collapsing, all the work and battle finally catching up with him.

"Antonio! ANTONIO! Are you okay?"

XXXXXX

Mike squeezed Emily securely as she restlessly tossed in her bed, her face reddening and breathing shallowly. He could tell she was having a nightmare, probably because of the battle earlier. He felt her body go weaker with each movement, and he his heart jerked painfully against his ribs. After all, she'd been completely drained. The least she should have was proper rest.

"Emily…" he muttered into her ear, "are you alright?"

"Mike…" tears were spilling out of her closed eyes now, and he gathered her in his arms tightly, "I can't…handle it…I won't…"

"Handle what?" he felt her body go slacker, and he shook her harder than he wished he had to, "Emily! Handle what?"

When she opened her hazel eyes, he saw them go clear, like she'd realized something horrible, "The power."

XXXXXX

"You don't look so good…" Kevin furrowed his eyebrows, going after his partner. She was pale and sweaty, and she just seemed…weaker.

"I'm fine…" she insisted, and he noticed something in her shirt pocket.

"What the…?" when he pulled it out, he gasped, "the Black Box? Mia, you know Mentor said we weren't ready!"

"I know, but…I _need _to be as strong as him!" she was referring to Jayden, of course, "the team needs to be balanced!"

XXXXX

"You're such an idiot…" Red Ranger sighed over his friend, who was sprawled on the grass, regaining his bearings.

"I needed to do this…" he gasped, feeling his ribs cracked from the impact of a rock, "so you could be...Super."

XXXXXX

"Don't say that, Em," the mixed male assured his friend and secret crush, "I'm sure we'll be able to handle it…sometime."

"But…" she whimpered softly, "I was so trained at this basic level. What makes you think I handle a bigger level?"

Tears were splashing over her eyes, and he wrapped his arms around her, frowning and trying to keep calm himself, "If…Jay can do it…"

"But maybe he's the _only _one who can do it?" she gasped, sobbing into his chest and holding onto him like a little girl scared to death.

XXXXX

"We'll get there, I know we will," he had to hold her wrist to keep her from leaving, "don't hurt yourself or do something stupid just for the power."

"I'm thanking God Antonio was there today…" she gripped the Black Box with her free hand, gasping to keep a sob back, "if he wasn't…we've _got _to master this level before we're ready."

"I agree," Blue Ranger nodded his head, but then he took the other end in his hand, "but…we can't hurt ourselves doing it. That's…not what being a Samurai is."

She was stunned by these words. She'd expected Kevin, who was disciplined and was pretty much addicted to training, to agree with her on this. But…maybe he'd learned something?

"I learned balance…" he slid the box from her grip, "in my life…from you."

XXXXXX

"Being Super is protecting a lot of lives…" Jayden had always feared the day would come where his buddies would try and protect him, "but…your life and the others' lives…they mean a lot more to me."

"Really, aimgo?" the younger one sat up with some level of difficulty, "thanks, man. But…we've got to reach Super level…just like you."

"Don't hurt yourselves," Red Ranger boosted them both to their feet, "now…let's get you some bed rest."

XXXXXX

"But what if he's not?" poor Mike just didn't know what to do. Emily had stopped crying ten minutes ago, but that depressed look was just as bad, if not worse.

"Mikey…" she murmured a nickname for him, nestling into his chest, "stay with me."

"No matter what level we're at…I will _always_," he swore, "you need some sleep now."

"Y' know…" she smiled weakly to him as they laid against each other, "I think you just might better than Jayden."

XXXXXX

Kevin guided Mia by the small of her back into the meeting area, sitting her down on her chair. He instantly got beside her, letting her lean heavily on him. (And not really minding it, at that.)

"Thanks…" she slurred, "I've…been overdoing it. I'm really sorry."

"Don't do that," he stroked the burnt off tips of her hair, "don't be sorry. I'm the same way a lot. But you've always been understanding, so…here's to me returning the favor."

She smiled again and closed her exhausted eyes, and he held her in one arm, rocking her strong. She was too amazing, and she was a lot stronger than she thought. But now she needed that balance she'd taught the others.

XXXXXX

Jayden ran his fingers through his already tangled hair. The power was great, and it was supposed to finish off the Nilock for good. Well, that was all fine and dandy, but…

"They're going to get hurt because they don't have it…" he looked the Black Box that was now in his grasp, "this stupid piece of…"

And he threw it against the stone wall.


End file.
